saving gaara
by InuzukaSakura
Summary: normal world goes anime tema and sakura go saving gaara...umm in this one sasukes there so its like he never left  saku/kiba tema/sasu cursing  i suck at summarys just read o and if it sucs i no u dont have to tell me unless you like:


Interdiction

Today started out like any other day. I got up and got ready for school. While in gym the weird stuff went on. Me and my friends where running for gym and we slowed down to a walk because a car came into the bus loop as we sat down. The person inside the car slowly got out of the car and as he did some really creepy crap started to happen.

Chapter 1: we know what's going but they don't

The world went anime. After that happened every body was starring me and maddie(best friend).We then realized that there standing in front of us was kakashi hatake from the anime show _NARUTO_. We both where thinking what the heck is going on here and when was naruto real? Still as everybody starred at us we then again realized we looked like our favorite girl naruto characters I looked like sakura and maddie looked like temari. Kakashi then said "sakura haruno and temari I have a mission for you sakura you may not want to go on this mission but I know that temari will it involves Gaara he has been kidnapped because he as you know has the shukaku inside of him making the him a prime target to be kidnapped by the akatsuki". "Where in "we said in unison. As we walked up you the car we then started to realize that something was weird because(as some of you may know) it was team gai that unaccompanied team 7 on their mission to save the kazekage Gaara of the desert but sitting in the car were they guessed would take them to konoha where they would be told the full extent of their mission sat Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, Nara Shikamaru, Uchiha Sasuke, and Hyuuga Neji. Temari and Sakura thanked their fucking lucky stars that there was no Might Gai or Rock-Lee anywhere in sight. As they noticed that the car was packed Sakura was stuck (but still enjoyed) sitting in none other then Kiba's lap. Temari was happily sitting in sasukes lap, it wasn't that sakura didn't like Kiba truthfully she had a crush on him since the academy but to both of them it was very awkward, temari being sakura best friend knew of her crush on the inuzuka heir and kept giving her questioning looks she FINALLY remembered that she had her phone with her and began txting sakura:

_Temari: hey! XD _

_Sakura: What _

_(both unaware of Kiba and sasuke looking at the texts that their sending)_

_Temari: What the hell is your problem your sitting in the lap of Kiba your major crush since the freaking academy _

_Sakura: Well easy for you to say you didn't have to grow up and be around sasuke al the time if u did you would feel as awkward as I do sitting in Kiba's lap_

_Temari: Well your brother doesn't try to kill you every time you piss him off_

_Sakura: I don't have a brother you BAKA_

_Temari: still same thing you get my fucking point _

_Sakura: im surprised he hasn't killed you _

_Temari: thanks _

_Ino: heyyyyy! Thanks for inviting me on your little txt and find Gaara fest DX! _

_Sakura: sorry they summoned for us not you, Pig _

_Temari: hahaha wow _

_Ino: FOREHEAD! What the hell who's with you guys _

_Sakura: KIBA! __J_

_Temari: SASUKE! __J_

_Sakura: Neji, Shikamaru _

_Temari: kakashi, naruto_

_Sakura: shino and of course akumaru __J_

_Temari: AND NO LEE OR GAI IN SIGHT _

_Ino: WHAT THE HELL NEJIS THERE __L__ FOREHEAD YOUR GONNA PAY FOR NOT TAKIN MEH WITH YOU GUYS DX! Well at lest tell him I said hi *smiles* _

_Temari: did you ignore me saying __**SASUKE IS HERE TO AND IM SITTIN IN HIS FUCKIN LAP AND NEJI IGNORED ME! **_

_Sakura: __**AND ME SAYIN KIBA IS HERE AND IM SITTIN IN HIS LAP O AND BTW NEJI HAS TENTEN IN HIS LAP :P IN YOUR FACE PIG **_

_Ino: that's good for you to B-BUT MY NEJI HAS TENTEN ON HIS LAP_

_Sakura: ummm….. He's not technically YOURS, pig _

_Temari: thanks for the encouragement ino _

"Sakura….Temari… once you finish talking about us can we talk to you" Sasuke and Kiba both said to saku and tema.

_Temari/sakura: uhhhhhh….INO WE NEED TO GO TTYL __L__L__ DX _

_Ino: whats wrong_

_(no reply) _

Temari and Sakura's face both went redder then you could ever imangine. "yeah sure what d-do y-you want to t-talk about Kiba…sasuke" sakura asked nervously, temari was soo embarrassed she couldn't talk. "eggzachlee(ha) why were you talking to ino yamanka about us" Kiba answer sakura question with another question. " umm…. S-s-s-s-orry just you no-" both gurls were cut off by both boys asking if what they read was true about sakura liking Kiba, temari liking sasuke, and ino liking Neji. Both girls were to embarrassed to even talk so they only nodded their head yes.

Sakura's P.O.V

'Holly shit holly shit holly shit holly shit holly shit holly shit' sakura thought

'*yawn* what did you do now' inner sakura asked

'lets just say Kiba saw the texts were I was talking to tema about liking him and know he knows about it inner WHAT THE HELL AM I GOING TO FUCKING DO'

'calm down maybe he likes you back you never know'

'that was supposed to help how'

'*slap* calm down'

'OW'

Temari's P.O.V

'damn it what am I supposed to do know'

Think just think temari it cant get worse then this I mean it might just be a dream or maybe he likes me back o god please let it be the latter.

Kiba's P.O.V

Ok first I get called on the mission with the girl I like to find her BEST FRIENDS brother… know I have her sitting in my lap embarrassed to death biting her lower lip like she does when she's nervous… and she likes me ME this has to some kind of trick or a dream if this is a dream I hope I don't wake up from it and if I do just kill me then.

Sasuke's P.O.V

… ok temari likes me shes sitting on my lap I like her how much more awkward can this trip get

Sakura's P.O.V

Damn it

Temari's P.O.V

Damn it

Kiba/Sasuke's P.O.V

I hope this works

Normal p.o.v

As both girls were getting ready to defend them selves they were roughly kissed by Kiba(sakura)&sasuke(temari)& last but not least Neji(Tenten haha ino random I know that I said that ino liked Neji but he felt left out not being able to kiss anyone In my kissie scene) as both(Neji stopped kissing Tenten)boys kept kissing the girls hoping that they would kiss back. Boys bring boys not realizing that they shocked them and they really didn't know what was going on. Meanwhile temari was the first to come to her senses and kiss sasuke back with as much passion as he was into the kiss(awww so sappy I hate writing sappy shit). About 10 seconds after that cherry blossom finally came to her senses and kissed Kiba back witch with that they both let out the breath neither knew they were holding in. neither couple noticing that the where not in konoha until they heard

1: car doors opening

2: Shino shouting get the fuck out where here

Chapter 2: FINALLY, were in konoha

As the 2 now couples got out of the car that kakashi 'borrowed', they headed toward the hokage tower where they would be getting their orders for their mission to save Gaara where they where now informed that they needed blossoms medical skill to extract Sasori's poison from Kankuro. "GREAT WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT SAKURA AND INO GET KILLED" temari screamed. "its not your fault that Kankuro tried to fight Sasori to get Gaara back, but it is his fault for getting hit by one of Sasori's puppets" sakura said. "ok soo know your calling him stupid DX" "no you know he as much of a brother to me as he is to you but I just don't blame myself for him getting hurt I blame him cuz it is his fault in the first place or really bakis for letting him do that" " true true ok so when we get there im blaming baki" "same here". after tema and cherry's interesting convo they headed out to suna( not in the car btw). While in konoha we picked up teammates yamato, Sai, and none other then hana inuzuka Kiba's sister witch pissed Kiba off. He hated it when he was forced to go on missions with his sister even now was worse his girlfriend was with hem who knows what she'll do to my cherry blossom. O great Kiba's sister just what me and him need his sister around our girlfriends. 'holly shit this is awkward with Kiba's sis here' ' calm down sakura I mean who knows this may be good for you' 'yeah right its his sis HIS sis' 'well shes better then lee or gai' 'true true'. after 5 ½ hours of heading to suna they set up camp for the night

Sleeping arrangements:

Tent 1: hana and yamato

Tent 2: kakashi and shino

Tent 3: Kiba and sakura

Tent 4: sasuke and temari

Tent 5: sai and Shikamaru

Tent 6: tenten and Neji

*vibrate* *vibrate*

_ino: heyyyyy what was with the quick ending to our talk _

_Sakura: sorry Kiba and sasuke wanted to talk to us _

_Temari: yeah sorry but we hav good news and bad news _

_Ino: what what _

_Sakura: good news where dating them _

_Kiba: yup __J_

_Sakura : what when did you get in this convo _

_Kiba: since I was mentioned _

_Temari: bad news Kankuro was poisoned and tentn is dating Neji and Kiba's sister is now on this mission to __L_

_Sasuke: hi _

_Temari: hi __J_

_Kiba: whats up? _

_Sakura: nuttin you?_

_Temari: nuttin you? _

_Sasuke: nuttin you? _

_Kiba: nuttin much _

_Ino: __L__L__L__LLLLLLLLLL__ WHAT NEVER WILL NEJI AND TENTEN DATE _

_Tenten: believe it pig cuz we are _

_Neji: hi yup bye _

_(Neji has exited this convo) _

_(tenten has exited this convo)_

_(sasuke, and temari have left this convo) _

_Sakura: sooooo how ish the pig handling that Neji ish not hers __L_

_Ino: good I guess maybe ill date like shika or sai _

_Kiba: good for you _

_Sakura: do what you normally do go get drunk meet some guy and well you know the rest don't you_

_Ino: yeah *sniffle* I don't need *Sniffle* him _

_Sakura: there you go _

_Kiba: yeah soo what are you gonna do when you rejected by them to _

_Ino: what __L_

_Sakura: dumbass you do reilize that you just like sent her into like drink until I die mode _

_Kiba: what me _

_Sakura: yes you _

_Ino: awww you *hic* sound like a couple *hic* already _

_Sakura: you got drunk fast _

_Ino I've been drinkin for a while _

_Kiba: wow _

_Ino: yu*hic*p _

_Orochimaru: sooo s'up guys _

_( sakura Kiba and ino have left convo) _

_Orochimaru: what I do _

"LMAO" Kiba and sakura said in unison as they turned their phones off "what" "you'll never believe who got on sasuke" sakura said "who Itachi" sasuke asked "NO OROCHIMARU" "what the hell" "eggzachlee". they were half way to suna btw.

Time skip to after fish for dinner

"Kiba since we are brother and sister I think it would be best if we shared the same tent and let sakura share with yamato" hana said not noticing the looks yamato temari sakura were giving her " ummm im good I was sakura's sensei for a couple of missions while kakashi was out so it would be awkward" yamato said normally. " well that's perfect you guys know each other and I doubt Kiba and sakura dint know each other" "HELL WE DO I WENT TO THE SAME ACADEMY AS HIM AT THE SAME TIME BITCH" "well theres a simple way to put it" Kiba said kinda not enjoying sakura and hana fight.


End file.
